The Game
by immortal7
Summary: It was just a game that took years to play.  will state it as complete until i have more ideas to rewrite it.  since it works on its own as a oneshot.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but an extensive library.

A/N This is different from anything I've ever written so bear with me it just want to come out so I let my plot bunnies write it to satisfy them. Enjoy or hate it go ahead and tell me.

She sat down at the table with nothing on. It was their anniversary and she still could not believe that time had flown past so fast. Eight years of lust, love, and thrills eclipsed their lives. She just let of a smirk that sent shivers down his spine. A small chuckle escaped her lips and she leaned back in to her chair letting her partner admire everything she had. The smirk slowly formed into a half-blown smile as the view still had its affect on him. Deciding that enough was enough she got up and walked around the table sliding on to his lap before jump starting the preliminary run of the nights activities. Nudging him back in to the chair with her head she slowly brought her lips down on to his. They wrestled for mere moments each coming back up with a bigger smile on their face than before. "So Mrs. Weasley to what do I owe the honor of your company tonight?"

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Well I don't know Mr. Potter but I do believe we started seeing more of each other some eight years ago this day and have not looked back. Why else would I be bare naked on your lap so early in the evening?" She smiled than ran her fingers through his hair. It was amazing at how his hair seemed to never be in the same place twice. "Besides Harry don't you think you are a little over dressed for this particular party?"

He didn't smile or even make notice that he had heard the woman's comments. Instead he leaned forward and took her right nipple in to his mouth and began to lightly suck on it. He was pleased to see her push her chest a little further in to his face. She let out a slight moan as he twisted his tongue around the nipple. See he was being effective he picked her up and laid her on top of the table and pulled his face away. "You taste wonderful this evening Hermione. I swear you look more beautiful every year Mrs. Weasley. Now what do you say we get back to our celebration?" She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off of him. Than a knock came on the door.

"Hermione! We got home early why don't you and Harry finish up this months business meeting. I mean its not like you two can't do this at work." Spoke the a loud voice through the door. Hermione just laid there and tremble with what could have visibly been in anger. She started to pull Harry closer to her. She lifted her head and kissed Harry one more time. Pushing him off of her, she looked around for her pile off clothes.

"Ron, honey can you get the popcorn out I figure with you home early we can watch that recording of your last Quiditch match." She looked at Harry and stuck her finger halfway down her throat indicating her disgust of her husbands choice in a career. Harry just covered his mouth with both hands to stifle the laugh. "And Ron how come you and Ginny are home so early from practice. I thought that it was going to not come home till tomorrow since it is so close to the semi-finals?" She was slowly teasing Harry by putting on apiece of clothing at a time.

"Harry, Sweetie my Mom wants to know if we are going to make it to Sunday's dinner since you have that conference in Germany?" Ginny said through the door. "Hurry up you two me and Ron are going to grab a shower and we will met you guys in the living room" She got out before getting answer to her question.

Harry knew this was coming. He had forced his wife to face the family alone for the last month. Claiming that he was on a business trip. Which wasn't a lie. Just not the kind of business they thought he was doing. It was the words that struck in back in to a moment so far back that he new he should have forgotten it but it would stay with him forever. He go far if he was a slytherian. And after he choose he had been right for about six years than the hat had been right.

He jerked back to reality when she place her hand on his shoulder. Hermione turned him around gave him a last kiss. It lasted close to nothing in their minds. "It will be better next time love. Lets get rid of this stuff and figure out how to salvage this night. " He kissed her again than with a wave of his hand and the dinner on the table vanished.

Harry mumbled something she didn't catch. Ignoring it all together she walked out the room and into the kitchen. Hermione started pulling out something to make for a quick snack since her dinner had been ruined. She grabbed a orange and started to peel it. She was running a slice of it across her lips when Ron came back into the room. "I swear I love my sister dearly, but why did she get the shower first. This is our home." he than noticed that Hermione was in the room. He walked up to her and gave her a simple kiss on the check. He didn't notice the shudder as anything other than joy off seeing her husband. So he moved on searching the cupboards. "Hermione where is the popcorn.?" Hermione just let out a sigh and reached right past her husband and grabbed the jar of popcorn that was right in front of him. "Thanks love sometime I swear I must be going blind." He released a small chuckle at his own inability. The rest of the scene was funny to Hermione as her placed the kennels in the popper and accidentally burnt half the jar by not paying attention to cooking process.

The night went on from there. They all four watched the game that Ginny and Ron had participated in the last week. Only Ron seemed to be really paying attention. Ginny had fallen asleep not even ten minutes in to the footage and Ron soon followed about twenty five minutes in. Harry got up stretching as he stood. "That was bloody boring. I can remember why I feel asleep at the match. Come here love." Hermione came to Harry. They started another minor kiss than pulled away. "Well I better take her home."

Hermione agreed. Harry went to pick his wife up and leave. "Harry I'm not enjoying this anymore. It was fun. I loved the masquerade of it all, but its become to boring." Harry studied his love for a seconded and bobbed his head in agreement. "I think its time we let this drop and leave like we have been planning to. I mean I don't know how many more kisses I can take from him. " She shuddered. "That and I've been thinking about starting a real family soon. I know you have to. " She went to the other love seat in the room and sat back down. Harry sat down next to her and held her in his arms. "I just can't take being here anymore."

"I know Mione. I figured you would be feeling this way soon. So I've been setting up some ways to get out. We will have to sell the bookstore. You know that right." She looked in his eyes showing hers were filled with sorrow over that idea. "Better yet how about I sell it to ourselves and we play the part of owners that never visit that often." Her eyes lit up at than idea. His heart fluttered causing him to bring her closer. "We can leave in the end of the week. I have to get things ready. First where do you want to go? Pick and I'll take you there."

Hermione lay next to him just overjoyed she could keep her first anniversary gift from Harry. The book store was the only reason she didn't want to leave. Yet know that she could keep it she was just lost in his question. "Where do you want to go? This is our life after all." Hermione lay her head on his chest playing her fingers across his thigh. "I don't really care as long as we can just leave."

The moment was almost ruined as Ron stirred. Harry and Hermione decided they didn't care . He could catch them and it would move their plans ahead. Luckily he just turned on the couch and began snoring again. "How about we travel for a bit and when we find a place that we like we stay there? " She snuggled closer as a sign she liked the idea. "I better get going so I can get the ball rolling." Hermione gripped him tighter to show that she didn't want him to leave. He bent down and kissed her on the nose. "come on Mione I got to go." After a few minutes she released her grip and let him slide out from under her.

He wandered over and picked up Ginny much like a parent taking a child to bed. He blew Hermione a kiss and was gone. Hermione sighed and got off the loveseat. She looked down at Ron and just left him there. She had to much tension built up to deal with him in bed tonight. Plus she didn't want him near her as her did what she was going to do. His presence would through her off. So she wandered up the stairs turning of the lights as she went.

The week disappeared fast and Harry set up the alias to sell the Bookstore to. The hardest part was getting the goblins to follow suit. Griphook stated that Ginny could legally take half of his vault. Harry said he didn't care in fact she could take the whole thing. Griphook was floor at the comment. Harry stated that the vault was not his only one. In fact it was his smallest. He also made an agreement that he would deposit 100 galleons inside it until Ginny remarried as long as she didn't know of the agreement. Griphook acknowledged the plan and sent out the proper documentation. Harry said his goodbyes and left.

Hermione stood in her living room everything packed and shrunk down in size. Harry knocked on the door. She answered the door and kissed him in the threshold. "I'm ready for forever Harry." She grabbed the one trunk that held all of their belongings and came back up to him. "I had the paper work sent out today so lets get out of here. I saw the cruise you were planning for the first so I even brought a surprise for you. " He smiled kissing her again.

"I never could hide anything from you." They left. Leaving the wizarding world alone for an undetermined amount of time.

Ron and Ginny came in through the front doors looking tired from a long practice. Ginny was the first to see the journal and note on the table. She nudged Ron so he could bring his attention to it. It wasn't her house so it had to be for him. Ron read it and just handed it to his sister in shock.

_Sorry guys It just wouldn't work out and we couldn't lie to you guys any more so this is goodbye. We left a journal to answer any questions. _

_Harry and Hermione_

The journal started with a simple entry I consider us brother and brother share. It not my fault that Ron didn't want Ginny. It was all a game for us. We jsut took it farther than we thoguth we could.

A/N I know this is weird it took off in a different direction from where I originally started it. I might come back scrap it and rewrite it. Depends on what you think. Later every one


End file.
